Concerts are the Place for Romance
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: TK takes Kari to see his cousin Jesse's concert. He never expects that Kari will fall for Jesse. A Digimon/Dream Street crossover.


Disclaimer: Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own Digimon or Dream Street  
  
So please do not sue. I need a new song.  
  
A/N - This is kind of a crossover, but I don't care. It's a Digimon/Dream Street fic. It's a Jesari/Karse. That's Jesse and Kari. Dream Street's the best band in existence. And Matt is so cute! R&R, flames allowed.  
  
CONCERTS ARE THE PLACE FOR ROMANCE  
  
By: Softball Chicks  
  
"So Kari, do you want to come?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I snapped out of my reverie to see my best friend, TK Takaishi, sigh and roll his eyes. "I said that my cousin can get me free tickets to his concert. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Um, sure. Is anyone else going?"  
  
TK shrugged. "I don't know how many tickets he can get me. Why? Do you want the others to come?"  
  
"No, it just seems kind of like a... date, I guess."  
  
TK blushed and grinned mischievously. "Well, who says it's not?"  
  
I felt my face turn red. "TK," I began, but the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.  
  
'Does he consider it a date?' I wondered silently, completely ignoring my history teacher's lecture. 'I love him, but not like that. Like... like I love my brother, Tai. I just can't think of him as anything more than a brother.'  
  
"Miss Kamiya, for the fifth time, what is the capital of Belgium (A/N - Thanks to Mr. C. for teaching me this one)?"  
  
My head snapped up, and I pondered her question for a second before responding, "Brussels (True)."  
  
"That's correct. Next time, answer the first time I ask, or you and the principal will be talking."  
  
"Sorry, ma'am." A couple of kids snickered, but TK sent me a sympathetic look. My friend, Davis, grinned at me. He used to have a very big and very annoying crush on me, but since he started going out with this girl in our grade, he stopped bothering me.  
  
Finally, after four very dreadful classes, the final bell rang, letting me out of the prison. "Will you be ready around 6:30?" TK asked when he met me at my locker.  
  
"I'll have to ask my mom," I reminded. "I'll call you if there's a problem."  
  
TK flashed a smile to melt your heart. "Call me anyway. I like to hear the sound of your voice."  
  
I flushed. 'He's such a flirt. He should try for girls who would actually appreciate it,' I thought miserably. "TK," I started, but then we heard the car horn honk.  
  
"TK, last chance for a ride or I'm leaving you here!" It was his older half- brother, Matt. He was a snob, but very popular with the girls my age. I had to admit I'd had a crush on him for a while, but the way he treated his little brother opened my eyes to his flaws. "Coming, Matt! Call me, Kari. Bye!"  
  
I sighed. I was never going to be able to tell TK how I really felt. Every time I got up the nerve, something interrupted.  
  
"Coming, Kari?" I looked up to see my two-year-older brother, Tai, and his girlfriend, Sora. "You want a ride or are you going to walk?" he inquired.  
  
"I'll take the ride. It's too cold to walk."  
  
Tai smiled. "Shotgun," Sora called.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle. "I'd give it to you anyway, Sora, and you know it."  
  
"I know." She slid into the passenger's seat, and I hopped into the back seat of Tai's new, red Mercury Sable.  
  
"Thanks," I told Tai, as I buckled my seat belt.  
  
"My pleasure. I like having two girls by my side," he joked.  
  
Sora pinched him, then turned to give me a mock-glare. "I don't like competition," she stated with a surprisingly straight face.  
  
"Well, neither do I," I fought back, trying not to laugh. But it was fruitless; we both collapsed into laughter.  
  
"You two are nuts," Tai remarked, throwing his hands up (A/N - Yes, while driving).  
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed, the humor of the situation gone.  
  
"Relax. It's under control." He put both hands back on the wheel.  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" I muttered dryly.  
  
Tai chuckled as he pulled to a stop in front of Sora's house. "Talk to you later. I'll call you," he promised.  
  
"Bye," she echoed, running through the cold to her front door, where she fidgeted with the lock for a moment before stepping through it.  
  
Tai drove home after that, where we had to run through the cold to the house. I was more than grateful to get into the heat. In the dead of winter, the last place I wanted to be was outdoors.  
  
I suddenly remembered TK, and the concert tonight. "Mom?" I called.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"TK's cousin's band is having their premiere concert, and TK got free tickets. Is it okay if I go with him tonight?"  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. How are you getting there?"  
  
"I think his mom or brother are picking me up."  
  
"Okay, honey, it's okay with me."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." I ran to the phone to call TK.  
  
"Hello?" I heard the deep voice of Matt Ishida answer.  
  
"Hi, Matt. It's Kari. Can I speak to TK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Squirt, your girlfriend's on the phone!"  
  
I heard the receiver clunk down, then TK's voice shout, "She's not my girlfriend! Hello?"  
  
"Hey, TK. My mom said it's okay."  
  
"Great." I heard the anticipation in his voice.  
  
"TK, there's just one thing..."  
  
"Takeru! Start your homework."  
  
"Sorry, Kari, that's my mom. I'll come by your place around 6:30. The concert starts at 7:30, but we can hang out with my cousin and his friends until the show."  
  
"Okay, TK. See you later." I cradled the receiver, glaring hatefully at it as I did.  
  
The time flew by and suddenly I was showered, dressed, and waiting for TK. In light of the cold weather, I'd worn a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt under a pink baggy sweatshirt and blue jeans.  
  
A car horn sounded, and I saw TK and his mom sitting in the car. TK looked very anxious, and I was almost amused by his nervousness. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Tai!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purse and running out of the house.  
  
As I shut the door, I heard Tai remark, "I missed her; I blinked," and my mom chuckle.  
  
"Hi, TK. Hello, Ms. Takaishi," I greeted, sliding into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Hi," they chorused, causing TK to blush. I was soon to find out that he would be blushing a lot tonight.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ms. Takaishi stopped the car in front of a blue building. TK hopped out, and I followed, more slowly. "Thanks, Mom," TK told her.  
  
"Either Matt or I will be here to pick you up. Have a good time."  
  
"Bye!" With that, the car pulled away. TK took my hand and led me to a side entrance with a security guard blocking the door.  
  
"Sorry, only authorized personnel are allowed to enter."  
  
TK opened his pass. "Jesse's my cousin," he explained.  
  
"Go right ahead in," the guard relented.  
  
Grinning, TK started down a maze of hallways. I followed him, wide-eyed. Suddenly we stopped at a door, and TK knocked on it. A muffled voice ordered, "Come in."  
  
"Hey, Jesse," TK greeted, slipping in through the door. I followed his suit.  
  
"TK!" exclaimed a blond boy, with green eyes. I couldn't help but blush when he glanced my way. His smile could melt ice, and he was extremely cute. But if TK noticed my flushing, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Kari, this is my cousin, Jesse McCartney. His mom is my mom's sister."  
  
"Hi," I greeted nervously.  
  
He smiled, causing my heart to pound. He must have noticed me turn red. "Hi. These are my friends, Frankie Galasso, Chris Trousdale, Greg Raposo, and Matt Ballinger."  
  
I studied the boys in turn. Frankie had brown hair, brown eyes, and kind of a goofy smile. He wore a gray shirt, with baggy black pants. He had a chain of metal links around his neck.  
  
Chris had spiky brown hair, bleached blond on top. He had a big smile, and flawless white teeth. His brown eyes sparkled, even though he looked tired. Like Frankie, he wore a chain of metal links around his neck. He had on a black T-shirt with a gray collar and gray on the end of the sleeves.  
  
Greg had brown hair, spiked in the front, like Frankie's. He had warm brown eyes, and an earring in his left ear. He had a very self-assured poise, confident in his ability to do well. He wore a navy blue tank top, and light gray pants. Around his neck, he bore a silver necklace, unlike Frankie and Chris's.  
  
Matt had blond hair, lighter than Jesse's, and serious blue eyes. He, like Greg, was very self-assured. He wore a white T-shirt with a gray jacket over it. A few strands of hair had broken out of their gel-lock and hung loosely on his forehead, refusing to disappear.  
  
I snapped back into reality as Jesse announced, "Guys, my cousin, TK, and his friend, Kari."  
  
"Hi," Chris greeted.  
  
"Salutations," Greg quipped, causing Chris to throw a pillow at him.  
  
Frankie grinned. "Hello."  
  
Matt didn't say anything, just waved. He was studying us, as much as we were studying him.  
  
Two men burst into the room, followed by a woman who appeared to be trying to calm them down. "Brian, Louie, the boys are going to be fine. Right, boys?"  
  
"Well, we might trip over our own two feet and make fools out of ourselves and you guys, but other than that we'll do fine. Except maybe forgetting the words or dance steps," Greg joked.  
  
If looks could kill, Greg would be dead and buried under the woman's glare. Jesse took the moment of silence to introduce us. "Brian, Louie, Claudia, this is my cousin, TK, and his friend, Kari. Guys, these are Brian Lukov and Louie Baldonieri, our producers and resident worry-warts, and Claudia Swan, our choreographer and the sane one."  
  
Claudia smiled, but Brian shot him a look. "Did you introduce yourself as Jesse McCartney, resident-pain-in the-rear-end?" Jesse laughed and nodded.  
  
Chris spoke up. "Don't we have a concert to do? And, like, a meet-and- greet?"  
  
Louie chuckled. "Ah, I'm glad one of you is serious about this. Come on, we do have a meet-and-greet. Then, you can come here and talk to your friends until the concert starts."  
  
Jesse turned and grinned at us. "We're going to meet people and sign autographs. You guys can just stay here if you want, or disappear and we'll have to hunt you down later."  
  
TK smirked at his cousin. "You'll never know until you come back, right?"  
  
"You got it. See you in a few, guys." He waved as they started out the door.  
  
In seconds, they were all gone, leaving TK and me alone in the room. He seemed nervous again, nibbling on his lower lip and wringing his hands. "So, what's new?" he volunteered, our eyes meeting for just a fleeting moment before we pulled them apart.  
  
"Nothing really. I see you everyday. You know our town. There's nothing to tell," I reminded. He laughed and blushed.  
  
'Why is he so nervous?' I wondered. 'It's not like this is a date or anything.' I flashed back to the conversation we'd had earlier.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"Um, sure. Is anyone else going?"  
  
TK shrugged. "I don't know how many tickets he can get me. Why? Do you want the others to come?"  
  
"No, it just seems kind of like a... date, I guess."  
  
TK blushed and grinned mischievously. "Well, who says it's not?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I had to tell him that I didn't love him like that; I loved him like a brother. "TK?"  
  
His head jerked up. "Yeah?"  
  
'It's now or never, Kari,' I coached. 'Nothing to interrupt you now.'  
  
"TK," I began. "I know that you, um, kind of, you know, like me, but I don't feel the same way. I love you like I love Tai, like a brother."  
  
'There, I said it.'  
  
TK looked stunned and a little hurt. "You led me on," he pointed out.  
  
"I didn't mean to," I insisted. "We're best friends, and I like it this way."  
  
He sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to be like Davis. I know when to quit." It sounded like he was convincing himself as well as me. "So who is it?" he queried a moment later.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There must be another guy in the picture. Who is it?"  
  
"No one," I replied, but too quickly.  
  
TK studied my guilty face for a moment before stating, "It's my cousin, isn't it?"  
  
My red face told the truth. 'I hate it that he's so quick,' I grumbled silently.  
  
But, to my surprise, TK chuckled. "He's perfect for you. You guys have the same personality."  
  
I was blushing harder and harder, while he sniggered mercilessly. Suddenly the boys came back. "What's so funny?" Jesse asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
With one look at his cousin's face, TK erupted into gales of laughter. His face was turning red, and he was gasping for breath. "Sorry," he whispered, trying to stop laughing. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Jesse cocked his head in confusion, but TK waved him away, biting his lip and shaking with giggles.  
  
"We've got a half an hour," Frankie reminded, coming up behind Jesse.  
  
Brian bustled in, wringing his hands nervously. "Actually you have ten minutes. Then you're in for make-up and hair."  
  
"My hair's perfect," Chris protested, holding his hands protectively over his spikes.  
  
"They'll leave your hair alone," Frankie reassured. Chris sighed in relief.  
  
"So what do we do for ten minutes?" Greg wondered aloud.  
  
Jesse leaned over to whisper something to TK, whose eyes widened and he shook his head. Jesse's got a mischievous smile and nodded. In seconds, TK was out of his seat and glaring at his cousin. "Jesse! No way!"  
  
Four heads snapped in that direction; only Matt remained uninterested.  
  
"What?" Greg couldn't resist asking.  
  
Jesse had a sneaky smile and wasn't answering. I was watching TK. His eyes were huge, and he was glaring at his cousin with an expression he'd only worn once before: hatred. "I should never have told you about that!" TK cried.  
  
Jesse's face softened. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking. Honest," he added, when TK's face showed that he didn't believe his cousin.  
  
But TK couldn't keep the fire in his eyes. "Okay."  
  
"Boys! Make-up!"  
  
"No!" yelled Greg.  
  
"Yeah, you always make my lipstick to bright," Chris added, bolstering his friend's complaints.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." It was amusing how fast they responded.  
  
"You can come," Jesse told us.  
  
TK flashed a grin. "Okay."  
  
I watched each boy get made over. They all had a different reaction to it. Jesse's leg was bouncing up and down, causing his make-up coordinator to become very mad. Chris kept reaching up to protect his beloved hair. Frankie was tapping his feet in a rhythm. Greg was fidgeting nervously, whistling every chance he got. Matt remained unaffected. He lay perfectly still, not twitching until she was done.  
  
"Now for the hair."  
  
"No!" Chris cried, putting his arms over his head. "Don't touch it."  
  
"It's perfect, Chris," a woman said. "Don't worry."  
  
He smiled, delighted. The other boys sat rather quietly while their hair was done. Brian raced in to tell them it was show time, and TK and I were whisked into the front row to watch. Before we left, TK shared a brief word with his cousin, and I spoke to the others. "Are you nervous, guys?"  
  
"Yes," Chris and Frankie chorused.  
  
"No, I'm shaking out of rage," Greg muttered sarcastically.  
  
"No," Matt replied honestly. It was the first thing he'd said all night. His sincere blue eyes stared into mine briefly before he lowered them to his feet.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Ballinger," Frankie exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
"No, I'm not nervous. we've done great in rehearsal; even Claudia admits to it. We'll do great now." With that, he slipped away to sit in his corner.  
  
Chris, Frankie, and Greg stared after him. I quickly bade them farewell and followed TK to the front row.  
  
When the boys came out, I heard a mass of screaming girls. TK actually covered his ears in protest. "Come on, guys!" I yelled. "You can do it."  
  
Jesse scanned the audience and saw TK and me. He smiled and gave and inkling of a wave. Chris called into his microphone, "Is everybody ready?" The screaming was so bad, TK whimpered.  
  
The five broke into song. I noticed during the concert that every boy had his own song to sing. When Jesse sang his song, he pulled someone from the audience to up on stage. That someone happened to be me.  
  
At a break in the song, Jesse whispered, "I really like you, Kari. Find me after the concert, okay? We should talk."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe that somebody I liked was finally taking an interest in me.  
  
The concert ended, both too quickly and too slowly for my liking. I found the boys getting their makeup taken off in the dressing room. Jesse grinned at me, and when he was done, led me outside.  
  
"Look, Kari. I've never felt this way before. I really like you. I... I might even love you."  
  
He looked up at me with those sincere green eyes, and I whispered, "I like you, too." I was blushing, but it didn't seem to matter to him. He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips. It didn't surprise me; I'd seen him lean in. The feeling that tore through my body surprised me. We broke the kiss slowly, both our eyes wide.  
  
Suddenly I heard a familiar snicker. TK slipped out of the shadows to grin at us. "I was waiting for you two to get together like that," he admitted knowingly.  
  
Jesse and I both blushed, but he smiled again. "Let's go inside," Jesse suggested.  
  
"Lead the way," his cousin agreed.  
  
I followed behind, my head a swirling mess of emotions. But I was just thankful that I had found someone I really liked, who liked me back. Maybe concerts were the place for romance after all.  
  
A/N - Dream Street rocks! R&R. 


End file.
